


The reason for Aspen's grey hair

by amberquartz, Nonbinari_Goat, Tamarayacht



Category: Self Aware (Webcomic)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Other, RP turned into a fanfic, Texting, chatfic, shenanigans and clownery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberquartz/pseuds/amberquartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinari_Goat/pseuds/Nonbinari_Goat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarayacht/pseuds/Tamarayacht
Summary: a Self Aware chatfic but its only 0.2% canonDon't forget to go read Self Aware here!https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/self-aware/list?title_no=330088
Relationships: Elliot Rainor/Mell Carter (onesided)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The reason for Aspen's grey hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Self Aware](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/598003) by Jello-Fello. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when The Biot Room became secret self aware roleplay, and we decided to share it with the rest of the world

\- kai created a group chat - 

\- kai added mell, elliot, and Aspen to the chat -

kai: hey has anyone heard from mell recently?

Aspen: No?

elliot: um no?

mell: So

kai: oh fuck

\- mell is online -

mell: What do you do when you encounter a murderous clown

Aspen: dude

kai: YOU RUN AWAY FROM IT

kai: RIGHT MELL

elliot: call me send me your location

mell: Idk hes got a gun. seems p cool

kai: MELL YOU FUCK

mell: He has balloons!

kai: MELL YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW

elliot: kai you can't just order him around

mell: Might chill w him for a bit, he only shot at me 1 time

kai: MELL HOLY FUCK

mell: Make that 7

kai: better than what im going to do IF YOU DONT LEAVE NOW

kai: ELLIOT WHERE IS HE

mell: u h

elliot: like i'm telling you

Aspen: Why would elliot know

Aspen: Can someone go help him 

\- mell is offline -

kai: HE BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE MELL IS OR I'LL TELL YOU WHY HE WOULD KNOW

kai: BITCH

kai: MELL GET BACK ONLINE RIGHT NOW

\- two hours later -

\- mell is online -

\- mell changed his name to drug clown -

kai: NOPE

kai: FUCK THIS SHIT

\- kai left the chat -

\- Aspen added kai to the chat -

drug clown: are you fucks going to pick up this kid or am I actually going to murder him like some shitty horror movie.

drug clown: he bit me.

drug clown: he actually bit me i might have rabies.

drug clown: he then yelled at me for tasting like sewer water.

kai: it’s fine he’s vaccinated

elliot: ….

kai: ...he’s vaccinated, right?

\- elliot is offline -

kai: FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE

Aspen: What the honest to god fuck 

drug clown: so

drug clown: do i put him down or What?

kai: NO.

kai: THAT IS NOT YOUR JOB

Aspen: Where are you 

drug clown: docks.

kai: okay hold tight i’m omw

\- elliot is online -

elliot: I’m coming too

kai: so _now_ youre online

drug clown: gyus hte drgus r soooo colo

drug clown: hawy is ym naem tihs

\- drug clown changed his name to mlebleee -

kai: MELL

mlebleee: ithnk youe kittle pal is whauyn up

Aspen: Whats going on

Aspen: I was just tryng to feed my snake

Aspen: and everything goes to bad

elliot: don’t worry I’m almost there

kai: 4 minutes away

mlebleee: kkkaiiij

mlebleee: hhiss huys stamky

mlebleee: smless like a swwer

mlebleee: picj me uo

mlebleee: oh andiu hoty my phien balc

kai: 1 minute away

Aspen: ...mell is there a snake near you

mlebleee: ueaj

mlebleee: wjy:

Aspen: Send me a pic of it

mlebleee: image0.png

[Image description: very blurry picture of a milk snake; there are some suspicious red blotches on the ground, and in the corner of the image you can just make out some pink hair, from what might be someone lying on the ground]

Aspen: fuck how did Leo get there

Aspen: @elliot @kai Can one of you grab Leo before you go

elliot: yes

kai: sure sure

elliot: -squints-

mlebleee: o kai judyt got hetre

elliot: dont worry im almost there

kai: its ok we dont need you, you can go home.

elliot: mell could you please wait until i get there

mlebleee: lkdfjsklfdks

Aspen: mell?

kai: He’s not dead

kai: _yet_

Aspen: Um guys?

Aspen: It’s been 12 minutes?

Aspen: ...and no one has said anything?

Aspen: Okay now it’s been 20 minutes 

Aspen: Should I call the cops or

Aspen: I have 911 dialed in my phone and I’m about to hit send if no one answers

kai: it’s okay, everything’s okay

Aspen: Okay but what happened, you’ve all been radio silent for over 20 minutes now

elliot: kai wanted to take mell to the hospital but it wasn’t that serious

Aspen: Wasn’t he _shot seven times???_

elliot: so now we’re at his apartment and cleaning up 

kai: what are you doing with our clothes

kai: istg if you touch my hoodies

elliot: i thought i could throw your bloody clothes and the rest in one go

elliot: let me be helpful :)

Aspen: What are you talking about

elliot: mell doesn’t own any black hoodies

kai: Really? now?

kai: aspen, when we picked up the idiot who somehow managed to take off his hoodie, that drug fucker was gone already

kai: we had to hurry bc there were a few people with a camera around talking about filming a new hot hit 

elliot: i helped drag mell back to kai’s car 

elliot: he had passed out and now kai is treating him

Aspen: okay, well which one of you has Leo? I can pick him up tomorrow

kai: …

elliot: …. 

kai: fuck

Aspen: Where the _fuck_ is my snake

**MEANWHILE, IN THE CITY OF CROWSVILLE AT AVIONCORP TOWERS…**

Kei: theres a snake in my boot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Anonymous Crow, and 3 bi disasters in a trench coat pretending to be 1 functional human bean  
> Kai and Mell if you read this pls do not snipe us


End file.
